


Forever And Always

by coffeefudge



Category: 4 Chords (homestuck), Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge





	Forever And Always

T'was a cold winter's afternoon. The date, December twenty-fourth. The time, four past noon. The location, a mediocre coffee shop in New York. The person, Karkat Vantas. He was sitting alone in one of those shitty booths, waiting for his shitty coffee, thinking about how shitty the weather was with all of this shitty snow and shitty cold air and how everyone was singing that shitty Christmas music. Shitty shitty shitty. Live was fucking shitty.

"Hey Kar, got our motherfuckin' coffee bro."

Okay, now life was less fucking shitty, but Karkat was intent on not showing that to the one who sat across from him. "Thanks fuckass..." He muttered as Gamzee handed him his coffee. He slummed down further in his seat before taking a sip of his coffee. He stared at the cup in his hand. He couldn't help but noticed how the workers behind the counter had written his name so sloppily that he could barely read it. To him it read Kshittywritercan'twrite. He narrowed his crimson eyes at the cup, his grip tightening on it slightly. Glancing up, he noticed that tall juggalo boy was staring at him with that goofy grin of his. That fucking grin.

"What in the ever loving name of fuck are you staring at, shithead?" Karkat mumbled, sitting straight as he placed his cup of shitty coffee on the table --quite loudly at that-- with his fingers still curled around it. Chuckling, Gamzee took a sip of his coffee, which probably had about half of the worlds' sugar in it; Gamzee hated bitter things, that Karkat knew. "Oh nothing best friend." He reassured Karkat, though his tone was joking and playful, as if this were a game. Karkat hated it when he did that. But before the Cancer could lash out at him with a harsh remark, Gamzee looked out the window next to him and smiled. "Just looking at all the miracles today has blessed us with, ya know? It's just like," Karkat glanced out the window, only to notice that it had began snowing again, "Those fucking snowflakes man, it's all like, what even are they? "

Karkat rolled his eyes not even wanting to try to explain to Gamzee that snow was frozen precipitation in the form of white or translucent hexagonal ice crystals that fall in soft, white flakes. All the Capricorn would do is say that he didn't even want to know, it would, All up and steal all of the motherfuckin' miracles from it, ya know? Geez, why did Karkat even bother being friends with this guy? Correction, best friends. When Karkat had drawn his gaze from the falling snow back to Gamzee, he had realized that he had started to ramble about snow and miracles and some other shit Karkat didn't want to listen to.

Sighing, Karkat went back to sipping his coffee. Half of his cup was gone when Gamzee finally acknowledged him again. "So Kar, I gotta all up and ask you something." He told him, his grin fading to a small smile when he looked at him. Karkat nodded, signaling him to ask whatever fucking question he had now. "So, we've been best motherfuckin' friends for quite a while now and I was getting my thinking on about how, ya know, we're really motherfuckin' close and shit."

Oh god. What was he getting at here?

Karkat felt his cheeks burn as he watched Gamzee rub the back of his neck, his indigo eyes locked on the tabletop now. "And well, I was motherfuckin' wondering if you wanted to all move in with me."

Karkat's eyes grew wide and the coffee slipped from his hand, hitting the table and wobbling before finally steadying. He stared at Gamzee, fingers twitching as the juggalo's smile wavered. He sighed, chuckling as he got up from his seat. "Aight Kar, sorry for botherin' ya about it." He said before making his way toward the entrance to the shop. Karkat suddenly snapped out of his frozen state before he jumped from his seat.

"Gamzee!"

The moment the tall Capricorn turned around, Karkat's arms were around him and his coffee was splattered on the floor. Most of the people in the store had their eyes glued on the two, gazing at them with curious looks and wondering expressions. "Um... Kar... ? Are you-"

"Yes..."

"What?" Gamzee had been staring down at Karkat, so when the Cancer lifted his head to look up at him, their gazes met. "You asked me to fucking move in with you, didn't you?" It took Gamzee a moment to process what he was talking about before everything made sense to him. A grin immediately graced Gamzee's lips and he finally returned the small man's embrace.

"Thank you Kar!" He whispered in his ear, "You won't motherfuckin' regret this! I promise!"

"Yeah, whatever fuckass..."

Karkat, with burning cheeks, pecked a quick kiss on Gamzee's cheek before whispering in his ear, "Love you, dumbass..."

"I love you too, Kar. Forever and always. Forever and always."


End file.
